Vampire Hunter D The Prince and Princess
by BondSlave
Summary: While searching for the son of an old companion in search of answers D runs into the most interesting young woman he had ever met. Rated T due to bad frontier language. Please read and Review. DxOC
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Hunter D or any related characters. All characters are © copyrighted to Hideyuki Kikuchi and any related character design is © copyrighted to Yoshitaka Amano.**

**Claimer: All original characters, names, places or themes are © copyrighted to me.**

**Authors Note: Well, I have read the Vampire Hunter D novels by Kikuchi-sama, or at least one through six. I have started seven, but left it at my grandmothers' house thus I have decided to exclude any themes or characters that were revealed after book six from this story. I have been mulling this story idea over in my head since September (when I read the first novel), though some ideas have been added as I read more of the novels, and I am quite fond and happy with it. Though I would like to attempt mimicking Kikuchi-sama's writing style, I just do not have the ability, thus I will write in whatever style you would like to call this (not mine, that is for sure). I hope that you will enjoy this story as much as I do. So, please read and review.**

_Prologue_

The full moon shone brightly in the clear evening sky, casting a beautiful and mysterious glow upon the earth below, causing all who saw it to forget the monstrosities and dangers which the night possessed, for just a moment. A lone horse and dismounted rider rested in a clearing just a mile off of the main dirt road. The horse stood near the tree it was tethered to, head bowed, eyes closed in silent slumber, ears twitching ever so slightly as a light breeze tickled the sensitive flesh. The rider lay upon the ground, using the horses' saddle as a pillow, hair and cloak fluttering just slightly in the breeze that caused the small blades of grass to sway back and forth gently as if dancing. The figure had lay there for an hour already and yet sleep seemed to elude him. If he was not exhausted enough he would have put it off to the way of his bloods nature. While the silent figure lay there he felt the slightest of shifting sensations in his left hand, which rested upon his stomach, but had absolutely no intentions of moving it. A few muffled sounds, along with a light nudging to his stomach disturbed him little for a moment, before his left hand, as if of its own accord turned over so the palm faced upward. A sigh and airy breath hailed from his left hand as the parasitic carbuncle formed upon the palm of the travelers' hand. "I thought you were sleeping." The traveler said in a quiet and low voice so void of emotion it was almost breathtakingly beautiful and horrifying at the same time. The face shifted slightly.

"I was, but the aura you are giving off jarred me awake! It is _very _hard to ignore!" The parasite complained in a snide and snooty hoarse voice, sounding not just slightly irritated. "What is wrong with you?"

He received no reply, per usual. Left hand huffed. "Not that I am not used to you giving me the silent treatment, but if you don't tell me what's the matter with you I can't help."

"It's nothing, go back to sleep."

"Aha! You just saying 'it's nothing' is proof that _something _is indeed bothering you! Now what is it?"

Several moments of silence rolled by causing the parasitic carbuncle to twist up its lips in a silent snarl before letting out a snort. "Com'mon kid, we've been through a lot together, and how often have I been a very helpful parasite?"

"I was just thinking." The emotionless man said, cutting the parasite short. "About _them._"

"Hmn. When you say _'them' _I'm assuming you mean Doris, Lina, Leila, Lori, Nan, and Tae?" Receiving no reply the parasite continued with a thoughtful air to his hoarse voice. "Hmn, how long has it been since you'd seen any of them? Let's see, it's been nearly two-hundred-years since any of them have been alive. Why dig up old memories?" The hand questioned, honestly curious. "D?"

D closed his eyes, the feeling of loneliness rolling from him in waves, washing over the parasite that lived in his left hand causing a sudden sensation of misery to overcome the small lesser demon.

"I had hoped that one of them could have been the _one_." D said truthfully in a voice filled with self loathing. "Be the one who I could _not_ turn my back on."

Left hand choked on his own words and made several 'uh, ah, hmn and guh' sounds before piping up.

"Aw, come on kid, don't be like that. It isn't as bad as you think. I mean, haha really…"

"Doris, Lina, Leila, Lori, Nan and Tae were able to live semi happy lives, but they could never be truly happy after having met me."

Left hand fell silent. He understood what the vampire hunter meant. "If they had never met me, they all could have lived a rather normal life. They could have--"

"Now just wait a minute there. None of them could have even **d**_**reamed **_of living a semi happy life without having met you! Doris would have either been turned into that vampire Magnus Lee's wife, or butchered by his psychopathic daughter! Lina _never _could have lived a happy life, she would have turned into a monster with or without meeting you, and you gave her hope for a tomorrow that would never come. Leila was afraid that no one would morn her death, but was glad when she knew that you at least would! And Nan…well there was **nothing **normal about Nan; I mean she was just a dream! And Tae…ah sweet Tae, she lived a very happy life D, and if you want a testimony to that why not travel to Florence and ask her _son._"

Silence stretched out between hunter and parasite for a long while, the words of the parasite being mulled over by the hunter as he listened to the songs of the night, songs that in total truth were frightening and horrible death cries and hungry roars and screams that shattered the silence of the night. But the hunter didn't seem the least bit frightened of the cries, roars or screams he could handle anything that dwelt in this area of the frontier.

"Perhaps I will." D muttered quietly.

"Huh?" The parasite gaped in surprise; he hadn't thought his suggestion would have moved the hunter to action. "Are you crazy? Florence is _**WAY **_on the other side of the frontier! That is a journey for morons and fools! Of course it's not like you are going to listen to me, so which are you?"

D ignored the parasite and let sleep finally claim him. His already nearly silent breathing growing even more silent, and his body becoming even more unmoving. Left hand sighed. "Yeah well what's the sound of one hand yapping." And sunk back into the flesh of the hunters left hand to sleep, leaving the pale flesh smooth and unmarred.

**Authors Note: Does D seem a little out of character to you? No. Not really, not if you've read the books at least. D is MUCH more active in the books then he is in the movies. The movies tend to make him seem like he's made out of stone, when in the books sure he's portrayed as heartless…but he shows his true colors by at least the third or fourth chapter in EACH. AND. EVERY. BOOK. And I just get this feeling he may sometimes actually TALK to Left hand…if just a little. And I don't doubt that he is totally self loathing, miserable and unbelievably lonely. And with all the girls he helps…even if 'he says' he won't or he has 'nothing' to do with them, I think he secretly wishes that he could have a relationship with someone. I mean just having that damn left hand (not that I don't love him) as company century after century…I mean come on that's gotta suck. Anyway enough blabbering from me. Please review. Thank you. **


	2. Travelings Mans road

_Traveling mans' road_

CHAPTER ONE

The midmorning sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, its heat already hammering hard upon the earth and all who were forced to be out in it; which meant about every man, woman or child on the Frontier. Yellowing blades of tall grass swayed back and forth gently in the breeze changing the shape of the hillsides, the leaves dancing upon their branches of the trees causing the light to shimmer and cast patterns upon the dirt road. The road had ruts and pot holes where wheels of all sizes sped over it, indenting it with each passing day. A middle aged man who was kneeling down near his vehicle, fixing one of his tires, which had flattened a little earlier that morning lifted his head as the sound of horse hooves trotting upon the road caught his attention. He turned his gaze down the road to his left and narrowed his eyes at the figure that approached at a steady speed.

He was a tall shadow of a figure, upon a black mechanical horse, wide brimmed travelers' hat pulled low over his face to shield the hot sun from his eyes, long cloak fluttering like lazy wings behind him as he rode. The middle aged man didn't deny that the traveler was unnaturally beautiful and even stirred his blood a little, but he knew exactly who this shadow who took on human form was. As the rider came about two feet to him the middle aged man stood and glared as the traveler passed him. "You got business in the town?" He asked in a slight snarling voice, rather than a questioning one as he glared at the riders back.

"I'm just passing through." Came the unexpected reply, unexpected at least to the parasite in the riders' left hand.

"Yeah you better just be passing through dunphire hunter. Just keep riding! We aint to keen about your kind in our town dunphire hunter!" The middle aged man shouted, but the horse and rider had already shrunk to just a small black dot on the distant hill.

**II**

"You know when I said you should 'ask' Tae's son, I was only half joking." Left hand said in a weary voice, no doubt uneasy about the journey that lay ahead of them.

"Then you were half serious?" Came the reply, as emotionless as ever from the stiff and usually silent rider. The sense of loneliness coming from the hunter had not ceased and Left hand knew better then to tease him about his sudden talkativeness, the hunter was obviously seriously troubled and Left hand wasn't really the kind of lesser demon to kick a man or monster when he was down.

"Well…I mean it's not out of the question, someday when we are actually _NEAR _Florence. But I mean, we don't even know if the kid is even still in Florence, hell we don't even know if the damn kid's still alive! What if the towns' folks ran him out of town and he got killed by a hunter? Or what if the town folks did it themselves? I mean people aren't very _welcoming _to your kind."

D didn't respond. He knew that it was very unlikely that the son of Tae still lived in Florence; it was also very unlikely that the boy was even alive. The last time D had heard any news about the boy had been nearly two-hundred-years earlier. He had run into an old friend, a certain Dr. Tsurugi who had just completed his one year term in Florence and had met Tae and her young son. He had informed D that Tae was doing quite well with herself and had an unknown benefactor who took very good care of her and her child. He had asked if the benefactor was D, but he had said he hadn't been in contact with mother or child since he had said farewell to Tae in Barnabas.

"Either way we will go to Florence and we will learn of his whereabouts, or his fate." D stated simply, kicking his heal to his horses flank causing the cyborge horse to quicken its pace from a trot to an easy run as they approached the town. D didn't even glance at the people they quickly trotted past as he easily guided his horse through the town's main street, passed the saloon, bank, hotel and several small houses before coming out the other end. He didn't slow his horse until they were a good five-hundred-yards from the town, and then permitted the beast to walk at its own leisurely pace.

"You know, it's sad that you even can consider this trip! It's sad that you don't have any WORK! You need money to travel you know! Hell you should know better than anyone that's ALL you do!"

"I have plenty of money to get us to Florence and back several times."

Left hand grumbled and proceeded to take a nap.

**A/N: I think it is such BS that people treat D and his kind so horrible, I mean I guess I can understand why they do…but it is still cruel. You'd think that with D's **_**clean **_**slate they'd give him a break. He has never once bitten a human or killed a human by drinking their blood. But, alas humans are egotistical, biased, racial bastards who can't look past heritage. I a salute you D, you truly must have a hide thicker than osmium. Please review. Thank you. **


	3. Florence

_Florence _

CHAPTER TWO

D entered the town of Florence the sound of the sea and the smell of salt insulting his senses. He was fortunate according to Left hand, that the wind was not blowing sea salt into his eyes, not that, that would have slowed the hunter down one bit. He guided his horse to the front of the saloon where he dismounted and tethered his horse to the post provided, before stepping up onto the lifted wooden sidewalk. A young man and woman who had been walking together arm and in arm froze and gaped at him as he headed for the saloon door, passing right in front of them. Both had a look of disbelief mixed with lust reflecting in their wide round eyes, the typical expression for those graced with the raw unnatural beauty of the hunter known as D.

Once inside all conversation and music or any other sound fell silent almost instantly. All eyes were on the human shadow that stood near the saloon entrance for a moment before crossing to the bar where he paused. Everyone seemed to shift in their seat just slightly to try and hear what the beautifully dangerous young man had to say. "Is there someone who would know where he went?" Though his voice was quiet it seemed to travel and all could hear his voice, which sent sensual shivers down the spines of the woman shaking them to their core, and causing the hairs on the back of the men neck and arms to stand on end. The bar tender nodded dumbly and mumbled something, but no one caught it. The figure in black gave a swift curt nod before turning towards a door near the back. Everyone knew what lay beyond that door. A long hall with a set of pink painted doors and inside the room that lay beyond each pink door was just a plain bed, and table with pink sweet smelling perfume mixed with enough aphrodisiac to send any mans' head reeling with lust filled want. It was very common on the frontier for saloons to not only act as a watering hole but a whore house as well.

D closed the door behind him, cutting off the sudden chatter of the saloon off entirely. He let his eyes roam over the pink doors on either side of the hall. Several had small billowing clouds of pink seeping out from underneath the door, meaning those were the rooms in use. "So, what are you going to get a little _something, something_?" Left hand asked with a twisted and rather perverted chuckle. D ignored the perverted parasite and began making his way down the hall, coming to rest before the door six doors down from the way he'd come and on the right hand side.

**II**

D entered the room, closing the door silently behind him and was immediately buffeted by the sickly sweet smelling perfume/aphrodisiac. The pink clouds didn't hinder his vision a bit, he could see in the dim light as if the room was lit by the midday sun, and the clouds of pink that entered his lungs did no more than annoy him if nothing else. He had always been unaffected by the aphrodisiacs used on the frontier, yet another thing he chalked up to simply being in his bloods nature. For several long moments his presence went unnoticed by the seven bodies upon the bed. From what D could tell it was six women, and no doubt one man who was underneath the piles of sweaty, flushed skin. After a few moments one of the girls was slightly nudged aside and a head, that was defiantly male, popped up to look over the bodies of the women at the unexpected and uninvited guest. He frowned slightly and sat up, forcing the girls to break apart slightly, they were still totally oblivious to the intruder. It was obvious to D that the man was not at all happy to be interrupted, but wasn't stupid enough to make a big fuss. "Well, long time no see." The man grumbled. "What the hell are you doing on this side of the frontier; I thought I'd been rid of you for sure after that incident up north."

The man was young, mid twenties at the most with sun kissed natural blond hair that he usually spiked up and back away from his face for convenience, though they hung down now, slickens with sweat. His eyes were the darkest of blues, like the ocean, and his skin was a pale peach color. He groaned, not receiving an answer from the ever silent figure standing near the door. The blond upon the bed shoved two of the girls away. "Okay, get out." He said, causing one of the girls to cock her head questioningly before she, along with the other five caught site of their guest. The blond blinked and his gaze jumped from girl to girl, back and forth, scowl forming upon his youthfully handsome face. Each of the girls were gazing at D with the most lust filled looks, some licking their lips others biting at them, cheeks flushed pink. "Okay that's enough!" The blond snapped shoving a girl off of the low bed. She hit the floor with a soft thud and let out a slight whine frowning up at the blond. "Get out! Go on! You'll still get paid even though you didn't do shit!" The blond snapped as the girls got up and gathered their clothes half hazardly putting them on or simply draping them in front of themselves. D stepped aside smoothly as the girls exited the room, faltering just slightly as they gazed up at him, flushes covering their young and pretty faces, eyes fluttering and flirty smiles crossing their painted lips, before exiting.

Once the girls were gone D turned his attention back to the young man, who tossed aside the sheets and slid to the side of the bed to gather up his clothes, all the while grumbling angrily to himself. D didn't even seem bothered by the fact that the young man didn't bother covering himself up as he stood and pulled his underwear on, then his pants before pulling his shirt over his head. "Okay, so why the hell are you here?" The blond asked glaring at the man in the corner.

"I hear you know the location of Mercea."

The statement was so void of emotion and sounded as if the speaker wasn't at all interested in receiving any type of reply that the hairs on the back of the blonds' neck stood on end and he eyed the vampire hunter through wide eyes, though his frown never left his face. He stood up straighter and ran his fingers through his hair, the dried sweat working as natural hair gel and causing the blonds' hair to spike messily.

"You mean that dhampir kid? What makes you think I'd know anything about him?"

The blond yelped as in a flash of silver uncatchable by the human eye the tip of the long sword D always carried with him was pressed against his throat. "What the fuck man?!" The blond yelled glaring hard at the still emotionless man in black. "Since when do you kill someone who isn't either a fucking noble or an enemy of yours?"

"Tell me what you know Valentine." D said in a low voice, a dark powerful aura of authority rolling out and away from him in waves. Sweat began to bead upon the blond, now known as valentines, forehead. D pressed a little, the tip of his sword dimpling the blonds' throat and causing just the smallest of beads of blood to rise to the surface.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you what I know just lower the damn sword!" Valentine yelped, his voice though angrily breaking just slightly, giving away his fear. D retracted the sword and held it by his side. The fact that the vampire hunter did not sheath his sword bothered Valentine greatly as he rubbed at his throat, smearing the bead of blood until it was nonexistent upon his skin. "All I know is that he came through here awhile back,"

"When?"

"Maybe two, three months ago. He bought a whole bunch of things, food, and water, parts to fix cyborgs and machines and stuff. He left with a bunch of stuff, enough stuff at least for a town or small village."

"Did he say where he had come from?"

"No, just that he was coming from the east. And that it was about a week's travel from here."

"He said that?"

"Well, okay he didn't say the week part but by the look of his clothes I'd say he'd been traveling in them for about a week, take or give a day or two."

D remained silent for awhile before returning his sword to its sheath with a 'shwinging' sound. Valentine let out a sigh of relief and let his shoulders slouch slightly. "Why the hell are you looking for him anyway? Did the kid go all blood thirsty and rip some unfortunate girls' throat out or something?"

D didn't reply and instead turned and exited the room.

**III**

Once back outside the saloon D gracefully swung his leg over his horse and took a seat upon the saddle, having had already untied the beast. "So, we're in luck it might not be that hard to locate the kid after all, and even better knew, he's alive!" Came a cheerful, hoarse voice from near D's waist. D pulled gently back on the rains causing his horse to take several steps back before turning towards the east and beginning to make its way towards the edge of town.

"We still don't know enough to zero in on his location."

"Huh?"

"He could be indeed a week ahead of us east, but he could be several hours, days or even weeks ahead of us north or south."

"Oh…yeah."

**Authors Note: I like this chapter. I love how D is so **_**unfazed **_**by walking in on a guy going at it with six women. X3 D is so amazing he's practically a saint. Anyway, Valentine is a character of my own creation, though he was inspired by two characters created by Hideyuki Kikuchi. 1: Kyle Marcus. 2: Clay Barrow. Well okay his personality are inspired by those two characters, who seem to be mirror images personality wise in my opinion. But his looks are based upon an ex-boyfriend of mine mixed with a certain spiky-haired Turk from Final Fantasy VII. XD**


End file.
